A Better Way to Fly
by Gaerwen
Summary: Wendy finds a better way to fly while playing Hide and Go Seek with three boys. She finds that Peter isn't the only one she can give thimbles to. OneShot. Prequel to Every Breath.


**A Better Way to Fly**

**Summary:** Wendy finds a better way to fly while playing Hide and Go Seek with three boys.

* * *

The girl's laugh echoed loudly down the hall and she had to clap her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. If Aunt Millicent heard Wendy knew she would be in trouble. She had been too many times that her laugh was too loud and that a lady's laugh she always be soft and delicate. At the age of fifteen she was Aunt Millicent would call a lady. Wendy thought of herself as more of a girl being forced to wear a lady's clothes.

"Robert Lovely, you shouldn't say such things," Wendy said giggling. "You are going to get me in trouble, making me laugh so hard." Even though he was fifteen too, Robert was a friend of John's. At least that is what Wendy told Aunt Millicent. Robert was as much of a friend to her as he was to John. But Robert was not company that Aunt Millicent would find appropriate. His father made less money then Mr. Darling and therefore would never be a possible suitor for Wendy.

"It wasn't that funny," Michael Wendy's brother said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. Michael was sitting on the floor his hands in his lap.

"Of course it was." Wendy was speaking to Michael but her eyes were on the boy sitting on the bed next to her. He was smiling back at her his soft brown eyes looking directly into hers.

"I am sorry if I've gotten you into trouble," Robert replied. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes and Wendy had the sudden urge to brush it back out of his face. It was actually more of an urge just to touch him. She had to link her hands in her lap to make sure that she did not give in to temptation.

"Don't worry you haven't," John said his voice bored. "Wendy has forgotten that Aunt Millicent and Mother and Father are gone. Nana is the only one here to hear us." Wendy glanced over at her brother who was sitting backwards in the chair that sat in front of her desk.

"Oh yes I did forget," Wendy said to everyone, but again only looking at Robert. "Oh about we play a game then?" She looked around at everyone, an encouraging smile on her lips. "How long has it been since we've played a game? But what game to play?" Wendy paused to think. She looked around the room for inspiration. "I know," she exclaimed finally, "Hide and Go Seek!"

"I'll play," Michael said immediately. Wendy smiled at him; she knew it had been at least a year since she had been able to play with him and John. In fact probably the last time the three of them had been able to have a fun time was back on Neverland. With Peter. Peter was the one who had taught her to fly and maybe even the one who had first taught her to love, even if he had not meant to. It still hurt to think of him and how he had been incapable having feelings for her, let alone expressing them.

"I will to as long as you're the first one it, Wendy," John said interrupting her thoughts. She looked quickly over at John, hoping that he had not noticed her wandering mind. But he was giving her an odd look. One that he usually gave her when he knew that she had been thinking about Neverland, and particularly Peter.

"Yes Wendy, only if you seek first," Robert said standing up.

"Well all right," Wendy said standing up also and quickly smiling. "If you insist. What shall I count to?"

"One hundred," John said and Michael agreed by nodding his head.

"All right," Wendy said covering her eyes with her hands. "One. Two. Three."

"Wait," Robert said interrupting Wendy. "You need a blindfold." He picked up a scrap of blue fabric from Wendy's sewing basket and held it out to her. The color was very close to the color of the ribbon that was holding her hair back from her face.

"So you don't trust me?" Wendy asked teasingly. The smile that she gave now was real and all lingering thoughts of Peter had left her mind. Robert just smiled and continued to hold out the piece of blue fabric. Wendy raised an eyebrow and took the blindfold from him. She tied it around her eyes and the world went black. "Now no funny business, from any of you," Wendy said her hands on her hips.

A chorused "yes" from the boys answered her and she began to count. "One. Two. Three…Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen." But then she paused. She thought that she had her something. She frowned and stayed quiet for a moment. After hearing nothing else, she was almost ready to resume counting when she thought she heard another noise. "Who's there?" Wendy asked quickly. She was that she has heard someone moving around.

"John if you're trying to scare me," she started her voice annoyed, but her mouth was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own. At first she was rigid and resisted the person, but after a few seconds she relaxed. The warmth that flowed from the lips into hers set her stomach on fire. Her legs felt weak and her mind was reeling. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. It was even better than a new book, or flying. Flying with Peter.

It seemed that she had found a new way to fly, and this time she did not need Peter's help.

Wendy pushed the blind fold up from her eyes but did not pull away from the lips that were on her own. She slowly opened her eyes and her lips. Her eyes found soft brown ones, and her hands found rough calloused ones.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Review please? fI you liked this, then you should check out Every Breath which is a sequel of sorts to this!


End file.
